Rising Moon, Setting Sun
by basbaljband33
Summary: When Renee is murdered, Bella runs away to Forks. But her mother's killer is intent on getting Bella, and he isn't going to give up soon. So when Bella meets a mysterious family, can they help her? Or will they put her in more danger than before? ExB.
1. Mystery Date

_**I'm so sorry to everyone who read my story, The Sun and the Moon. I have major writer's block on that story, and I won't be writing any more chapters until I can think of ideas. Leave a review or PM me if you guys have ideas, because I don't!**_

_**In the meantime, I decided to start another story, so here it is!**_

**_Disclaimer-Once and for all, I do not own anything that I do not own._**

_**

* * *

**_I sighed as I began to pick up the mess that Renee had made. I loved my mother, but I wished she was more responsible. I was always stuck doing all of the household chores.

Well, it wasn't like I had anything else to do. I definitely wasn't popular in school, so I didn't have many friends. No one ever asked me out on a date. I was known as "Quiet Girl". It wasn't a nickname that I was proud of.

"Bella?" called my mom from her bedroom.

"Yeah, Mom?" I quickly put all of the dishes into the dishwasher and headed upstairs to see what Renee wanted.

"Have you seen my red blouse?" she asked as I entered her room.

I gasped as I saw it. There were clothes strewn everywhere; tops, bottoms, underwear.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked in horror. Even I wouldn't be able to clean this mess up.

Renee bit her bottom lip guiltily. "Well... I was on that website called eHarmony, and..." She trailed off, waiting for me to say something.

After I few moments, I burst out laughing. I didn't even know why. "You were on eHarmony?" I asked when I could finally catch my breath.

She nodded nervously. "Honey, we've been living by ourselves for a long time, and I think it's time you had a father." She shifted from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable.

"Why are you so nervous, Mom?" I asked incredulously. Did she think I would have a problem with her dating someone? I was alright with anything that made her happy. When she was happy, I was happy.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous!" exclaimed Renee, bouncing up and down.

"_Sure_, you're not," I said disbelievingly. "I have no problem with you dating, Mom. I just want you to be happy."

Renee grinned brightly. "Thanks, Bella! I was just so worried that you would have a tantrum like a normal teenager. But I guess you've just never been a regular teen."

"Thanks, Mom," I said sarcastically. I already knew that I was weird. I didn't need her to tell me.

Renee was too happy and relieved to notice my sarcasm. "I was looking for my red blouse," she reminded me cheerfully.

I edged around the piles of clothes and opened her closet. It was tiny because, well, our house was tiny. Renee recieved a kindergarten teacher's salary. She worked in the hair salon, which was a few streets away from our house. I knew that many people who worked in hair salons got lots of money, but Renee wasn't very good at her job. The only reason she never got fired was because nobody else wanted her position.

I found the blouse on the floor of the closet. "Here it is!" I said proudly, glad that I had found it. If I hadn't, Renee would have probably wanted to go to the store and buy another one exactly like it.

She wore the blouse, and I had to admit, she looked incredible in it. Whoever her date was would not be disappointed.

"Want me to do your make-up?" I didn't really have much experience with make-up, but hey, I could try.

"Nah, I got it," said Renee. So she knew about my inexperience with make-up.

I heard someone knocking on the front door. "Oh my gosh, he's early!" exclaimed Renee.

"Chillax, Mom, I'll stall for you," I assured her.

She gave me a quick hug and said, "Thanks, Bella. You're the best."

Someone knocked on the door very loudly. "I'll get it!" I sang as Renee panicked and quickly began to apply her make-up.

I bounded downstairs happily to open the door for my mom's date. I didn't know why I was so eccentric, but something about Renee's excitement made me feel like a whole new person. A much younger, happier person.

The person I saw when I opened the door caused my unusually happy mood to vanish instantly. He was tall. Very tall. He was also covered in tatoos and had multiple piercings. And, as I looked over his shoulder, I saw a dangerous looking motorbike. I hoped he wasn't going to expect my mom to ride with him on that... _thing_. What had Renee gotten herself into?

"Hi..." I began, not quite knowing what else to say.

"_You're _Renee?" he asked. I looked down at the floor, but I still felt his eyes appraising me. I looked back up at him, and they were still raking over my body.

"No, I'm her daughter, Bella," I said in a small voice.

"Oh." I saw his face fall.

I heard Renee coming, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I couldn't let her go on a date with him! She would get killed. Or worse.

"Hi!" exclaimed Renee when she saw him. I looked at her in disbelief. This was the kind of guy she wanted?

"Hey," he said, not sounding interested in her at all. He seemed to be more interested in me. I shuddered, not wanting to think about the way he had looked at me.

"Bella, this is my date, Phil. Phil, this is my lovely daughter, Bella." As Renee made the introductions, I couldn't help but notice that Phil's eyes were on me again. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Lovely," echoed Phil.

"Should we go?" asked Renee, who was obviously oblivious to the tension in the room.

Phil nodded and offered her his hand. She giggled like a schoolgirl, and turned around to wink at me as they walked to his motorcycle. I waved at her, but she didn't see because Phil had asked her something and her attention was on him.

I quickly shut the door and ran to the couch. I started to breathe very heavily, and my heart started pounding.

_You were just imagining things, _I told myself over and over again for who knows how long. But deep inside, I didn't believe it. There was something fishy about Phil. I couldn't believe I had let Renee go on that date.

Finally, I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock, and to my surprise, it had been four hours since Renee had left. She should've been back by now. I began to panic. What if something happened to her?

I bounded over to the phone. I was going to call her; I had to know whether she was okay or not. But before I could dial her number, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Bella."

It was my mom. I sighed in relief. She was fine. I had just been overreacting, as usual. I needed to stop being so overprotective. I was acting like a dad or an older brother.

"Hey, Mom! How's your date?" I suddenly felt much more cheerful and optimistic. All of that worrying for nothing...

"Bella, you have to run away, and fast," said Renee.

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Phil... he's coming after me right now, and he's going to get you once I'm gone," said Renee. She was whispering.

I heart stopped, and then broke out into a sprint. My hands became cold and sweaty, and I almost dropped the phone.

"Bella, are you there?" asked my mom when I didn't answer. I had gone into shock. "Go to Forks, Bella. Go to Charlie."

"Mom," I whimpered.

"I love you, honey," said Renee. "I'm hiding right now, but he's going to find me for sure."

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a gruff voice ask Renee. Phil.

"No one," said Renee coolly.

I heard a noise that sounded like he had slapped her, and then I heard her scream. I was to shocked to move.

"Bella, I'm coming for you," sang Phil into the phone. I heard Renee scream again; the sound tore at my heart and broke it into a million pieces. Then the line went dead.

* * *

_**So sorry about the cliffhanger in the first chapter, but I couldn't help myself. Be forewarned that there will be a lot of cliffhangers in this story since there is a lot of suspense.**_

_**How did you like it? Should I write more? Let me know by reviewing! And don't forget to give me ideas on my other story.  
**_


	2. Airport

_**Wow, thanks for all of your reviews! I can't believe I got all those reviews just for the first chapter.**_

_**So, do you guys wanna know what my favorite story on this site is? It's called Finding Home by Crystallized Hope. It is so amazing, and you have to go read it.**_

_**By the way, there are notes for all of my reviewers at the end of the chapter. Just little thank you's for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it when people do that. It makes everyone's day.

* * *

**_There was a loud crash as I dropped the phone on the ground, but I didn't even flinch. It didn't seem like I could ever move again. I was frozen in place. Time didn't seem to apply to me as I stood there like a statue.

Once I snapped out of my trance, it finally began to sink in. The fact that my mother, my dear Renee was dying right now, if not already dead. I let out a sob, and it ripped my heart open even more. I sank down to my knees and put my head in my hands. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. I was sure of it.

Her screams tore at me, and I eventually began to cry like I had never cried before in my life. This crying was different. It wasn't like the time when I had fallen off of my bike and skinned my knee, or like the time I had crushed my finger in a door. I sobbed even more, remembering that Renee had been the one to help me through those times and heal me. She wouldn't be able to do that this time. This time, I was alone.

I abruptly remembered something she had told me. "Go to Forks, Bella," she had said. "Go to Charlie."

I had always hated Forks. It rained all the time, and when it didn't rain, it snowed. I remembered spending summers there cooped up inside staring at the downpour. How could I leave my home and everything I had to go to Forks?

But Renee had wanted me to go. It was her last wish, and I was going to fulfill it whether I liked it or not. I wasn't going to be selfish. Renee had wanted me to be safe.

My pulse started to pick up as I remembered Phil. He was coming after me. I needed to hide from him. But I couldn't put Charlie in danger by going to Forks. But what else could I do?

I could go to Forks, but hide from Charlie. That seemed to be the smartest thing to do. That way, Charlie wouldn't be in danger and I could hide from Phil. It was the perfect plan. I would have no problem getting a plane ticket on such a short notice because no one went to Forks anyway. I would be their first visitor in years.

I ran up to my room to pack.

***

Here it was: Forks, Washington, the home of my father.

I was standing outside of the airport, wondering where to go. Charlie's house was definitely not an option. I could go to Charlie's friend Billy's house in La Push, the Indian reservation near Forks, but that would put him in danger too. Plus, Charlie would most likely find me there.

"You don't go to our school, do you?"

I almost jumped a few feet into the air. I whipped around to see a baby-faced boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. His hair carefully gelled into spikes. He looked to be about my age.

"N-no," I stammered.

"I thought not. I've never seen you before," he stated.

"Ah...," I said, not really interested in what this boy had to say. I was trying to keep on the down-low, and he wasn't helping me.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton," he stated.

He just wouldn't give up, would he? He was looking at me expectantly, and I realized that he was waiting for me to introduce myself. Well, I couldn't tell him my real name. I thought fast.

"Gabriella," I told him. "Gabriella Lawrence."

He grinned widely. "Are you new here?"

"Yes." Maybe if I gave him abrupt answers, he would go away. He didn't seem to be able to take a hint.

"You're probably wondering what a guy from the local high school is doing at the airport during school, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just dying from curiosity," I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to be rude, but he was being very irritating.

Apparently he didn't notice my sarcasm. "We're on a field trip!" he exclaimed happily.

This aroused my curiosity. "To the airport?" I asked. What kind of a field trip was that?

"Yes!" he said, as if a field trip to the airport was the perfect heaven on Earth.

"Mike, there you are!" A man with a tired looking face was hurrying up to us. He was followed by a bunch of kids, who were obviously Mike's class. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Mr. Banner. I've just been talking to Gabbi here," Mike informed him.

Gabbi? When did I tell him he could call me Gabbi? Then I remembered that it didn't really matter because Gabriella wasn't my real name anyway.

Mr. Banner looked at me, alarmed. "Mike," he hissed. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers?" He obviously thought I couldn't hear him.

I blushed, not wanting to cause any problems. "I was just leaving," I said hurriedly. I turned around and began walking away.

As usual, I tripped over nothing and began to fall. I winced, waiting for the pain as I hit the ground, but it never came. Instead I was caught by something cold and hard, and as I looked down, I saw that it was two pale white hands.

* * *

_**Oooh, who could it be?**_

_**BabySpice4240: Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer for this story, and your review really made my day.**_

_**Taylorcullenlol: That's a great idea... I might just use it. Thanks for your review. I'm glad you really like my story. That's what I'm aiming for!**_

_**xtwilightxchickx: I'm glad you liked my other story too. I'm really having trouble with it though. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**TwilightForever93: Thanks! :)**_

_**xobrowneyesxo: Yeah, I always thought Phil was nice too. But I wanted to do something different to my story, and add a little twist. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Twilight2010: Thanks! I'm glad you like the plot. It just kinda hit me in the face one day, and I had to write it.**_

_**AKSimons: Thanks for the review! I noticed you said "Not bad...". Well, I want to turn that "not bad" into an "amazing"! Lol! Keep reading!**_

_**Twilight4eternity: I guess that Edward on top really got me to update soon, huh? Lol! All of my stories are in first person because for some reason I find it extremely hard to write in third person. Anyways, thanks!**_

_**I'm glad so many people are reading this story. I love writing, and I'm ecstatic to know that people enjoy reading what I write. It really does make my day!  
**_


	3. Charlie

_**Wow, I got so many reviews really fast, and I had to update for you guys. You guys are the best readers ever! Love ya!

* * *

**_I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of golden eyes. I blinked a few times, making sure that those eyes were real. When I stopped blinking, they were still there. They were more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

I abruptly remembered that my mystery savior was practically carrying me. I stood up quickly, blushing. I opened my mouth to thank the person who had caught me, but then I saw his face.

It was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He had dark, curly hair that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His golden eyes were an added plus to his beauty. My words were lost and I continued to stare at him like an idiot.

He grinned. "Emmett Cullen," he said, sticking out his hand. I took it, not believing that this angel could be real. He shook my hand up and down enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a blonde girl came to stand by Emmett. If he had made me speechless, then she took my breath away. She was more beautiful than the models on television. She could out-shine all of them easily. To my surprise, she scowled at me. She then took Emmett's hand and kissed it.

Oh, so they were a couple. She was jealous. I scoffed at that idea. Why would she be jealous of me? Words couldn't describe her beauty. It wasn't like any guy would leave her for someone as plain as me.

Someone laughed, and it was like a tinkling of bells. I looked over Emmett's shoulder to a see a tiny girl with spiky black hair down to her chin. She was just as pale as Emmett and the blonde beauty. Her face also contained the same beauty that the two of them had. Standing next to her was a tall boy with honey-blonde hair. He was holding her hand, so I assumed that they were a couple too. Compared to her tininess, he was gigantic.

"Are you okay, Gabbi?" asked a worried voice. Mike.

I turned around, irritated. "Yes, Mike, I'm fine. It's good that Emmett's here, isn't it?"

He didn't look like it was good at all. On the contrary, his face went as red as a tomato, and he seemed lost for words. "Yeah... lucky...," he managed to choke out. I turned away from him, rolling my eyes.

I looked back at Emmett, meaning to thank him, but before I could get the words out, Blonde Beauty ushered him away. They were quickly followed by the other two. I stared after them, shocked. How could they all be so beautiful? They walked gracefully too. Even Emmett, who was big and bulky.

As I watched, they walked over to another boy. From as far away as I was, I could tell that he had bronze hair and that he was pale too. I assumed that he had golden eyes like the rest of them. I saw Emmett say something to him and his head snapped up to stare at me. After a few seconds, I gasped in fear. Even at a distance, I could tell that his previous expression of mere curiosity had changed quickly to a murderous glare. I stared back at him, not being able to break away from his gaze.

Finally, he looked away, and all five of them walked in the other direction without looking back.

"Who are_ they_?" I asked Mike, who was still sulking beside me. The rest of his class, including his teacher, had all wandered away slowly.

"The Cullens and the Hales," muttered Mike.

"The Cullens and the Hales?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied abruptly.

"What are their names?" I asked. "I mean, I know the one who caught me from falling is Emmett, but what about the others?"

He sighed, seeming resigned, then said, "The one who caught you is Emmett Cullen and the blonde girl he's dating is Rosalie Hale. The tiny girl is Alice Cullen and she's dating Jasper Hale, the blonde guy."

"What about the guy with the bronze hair?" I wanted to know about him the most.

He took a deep breath, then said, "Edward Cullen."

He didn't say anything else, and I knew he wasn't going to tell me any more. But I wanted to know more about them. Something about the whole lot of them drew me in.

"Well, I have to go," I said abruptly.

"What?" asked Mike. "So soon?"

I made up a story quickly. "Yeah, I need to head to my uncle's house. I'm visiting him for a while."

"Oh, okay," said Mike seeming disappointed.

I turned away from him and walked away. Once I got to the main road, I began to feel tired. I didn't have much luggage, but it was still pretty heavy. I needed to flag down a cab.

Without warning, it began to drizzle. I cursed inwardly. How could it rain so abruptly? Only in Forks...

I ran to the nearest shelter, a store that was named "Dave's Fishing Supplies". I ignored the guy behind the register, who was obviously trying to get my attention by striving to act "cool". Great, another Mike. I looked around at the store, which was filled with too much fishing equipment for my liking. With a pang, I remembered that Charlie loved to fish. I wondered if he ever came here. While I was thinking about my father, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Danny, I need a new fishing pole. Where's your dad?"

I heart almost stopped beating. Either that was Charlie, or some that sounded exactly like him. I didn't dare turn around to look. If he recognized me, I would be in danger of losing my other parent too. I tried to quickly edge out of the store, but then I realized that I would have to go past Charlie to get to the door. _Damn._

I decided to try to walk out without him noticing me. I tried to walk by gracefully, but of course, it didn't work. I tripped over my own feet and landed on my back. Charlie immediately rushed over to help me. Danny, the guy behind the counter, tried to come over to me, but he tripped and fell too. Charlie didn't pay much attention to him. Instead, his gaze was on me.

"Bella?"

* * *

_**I know you guys just hate the cliffhangers, but I just can't help putting them in!**_

_**I have a favor to ask. I wrote a story called The Sun and the Moon, but I really don't think I'm going to be able to finish it. Do any of you want to continue it for me? PM me or review for details. I just want to get it off of my hands.**_

_**REVIEW! Pwetty Please?  
**_


	4. Forks High

_**Again, thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. Well, here's chapter four.

* * *

**_This was not happening. I really did have the worst luck in the world. I had been set on one plan: avoid Charlie to keep him out of danger. And how did it turn out? Not very well. Charlie was still staring at me, waiting for my answer. I couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't believe me because he knew me too well. Renee had made me spend summers with him.

My heart tore open a little more at the thought of Renee. I had thought about her a lot on the plane, and I had told myself that I would avoid thinking about her. It was just too painful. My feelings must have shown on my face because Charlie frowned.

"Bella, is that you?" he asked.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie. "Yes, it's me," I admitted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. He knew I would never come here through my own free will. It wasn't news to him that I hated Forks.

"It's... complicated...," I managed to say. He would want to know the entire story, of course. How could I tell him? I couldn't even think about it without tearing up.

"Well, you can tell me about it once I get you home," he said firmly. "By the way, you look terrible."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You know what I mean. You look tired," he corrected himself.

We heard someone cough behind us, and we both turned to see Danny, the guy behind the counter who had finally managed to get over the counter. So now he was the guy in front of the counter.

"I'll drop by later to get a new fishing pole, Danny," my dad assured him. Danny nodded.

Charlie helped me get up, and then he awkwardly put his arm around my waist. We walked out together, trying our hardest not to fall. I groaned as I saw his police cruiser. I hated riding in that thing. Everyone always slowed down when they saw a police car. Slow traffic was unavoidable whenever I rode with Charlie.

It was only when I was buckled in that Charlie spoke. "Where's Renee?" he asked. When I didn't reply, he turned to look at me. "Bella? Is something wrong?"

Yes, everything was wrong. My life was ruined. I had lost my mother, my best friend. I had nothing else to live for. That was what I should have told him, but instead I said, "Nothing's wrong, Dad. I wanted to come live with you for a while, and Mom said okay. That's about it." I didn't need to make Charlie miserable too. He would find out sooner or later, when I was gone. Charlie frowned, but didn't pursue the subject. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride home.

***

Forks was definitely my own personal hell on Earth. What were the odds that I would end up sitting next to Edward Cullen, the guy who seemed to hate me for no reason?

Charlie had registered me at Forks High School, and today was my first day. I knew he realized that something was wrong, but he never asked. Charlie liked to give me my space.

And now I was stuck sitting next to Edward in Biology. This was the first time I had seen him close-up, and he was just as gorgeous as the rest of his family. The only difference was the his eyes were coal black. This surprised me very much. His eyes made him seem much more frightening. But there was something scary about all of the Cullens and the Hales.

I had walked in, and he had given me the same murderous stare as last time, only it looked worse because he was so much closer. Now I was sitting next to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was still glaring at me. I tried to listen to what Mr. Banner, the teacher, was saying, but I couldn't concentrate. Not with Mr. I-have-to-stare-at-random-people-for-no-reason sitting next to me. I considered asking him what his problem was, but I didn't have the guts to do it.

Finally, class was over, and Edward Cullen stood up swiftly from his seat and sped out of the room faster than I had seen anyone go. He should join the track team. Or the Olympics.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I closed my eyes, praying that it wouldn't be who I thought it was. My prayers were not answered. There was Mike Newton standing in front of me, grinning that idiotic grin of his. I faked a smile, hoping he would just leave me alone. No such luck. "Come on, you can sit with me at lunch."

I grinned, as if all of my dearest hopes and dreams had come true. His grin went even wider, if that was possible.

I sat at lunch with Mike and a few other kids who were nice enough. I really liked this girl named Angela who was the only one who didn't bombard me with questions like the rest.

And all through lunch, Edward Cullen stared at me. I noticed he wasn't glaring anymore, which was a good sign. But he still made me feel uneasy.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," giggled a girl named Jessica. As if I hadn't noticed that.

"Really?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Yep," she stated simply.

I had finally managed to coax the story of the Cullens and the Hales out of Mike. I had found out that Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, had adopted them. The Hale twins were foster children.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion at the Cullens' table. As I watched, Edward stood up angrily and stormed out of the room. His siblings just stared after him. I thought Rosalie looked angry too. The others were just indifferent. The whole cafeteria went silent. Then everyone started talking in excited whispers about what had just happened.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" asked Jessica. I had picked up that Jessica liked to gossip.

"I don't know," murmured Angela. She didn't like to talk about other peoples' business.

The intercom in the cafeteria crackled. "Bella Swan, can you come up to the front office for a few minutes please?" Then it went silent.

I stood up, said bye to my peers, and then walked outside. The front office was in a separate building.

To my surprise, Edward was outside, sitting on a bench. He turned as I came closer. I was relieved that he didn't seem to be mad at me anymore.

"Hello," I murmured. I planned to walk straight past him, but he stopped me.

"Wait!" he said. When I stopped, he got up and walked toward me. "I want to apologize for my rude behavior today. I was very mean to you when you didn't deserve it."

"Wow," I said in shock. He was apologizing? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He smiled. That one smile made my heart beat crazily. Why was I reacting so much to him? For some reason, he smirked. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he replied. "So, don't you have to go to the front office?" he asked suddenly.

I frowned. "How did you know that? You weren't in the cafeteria. You couldn't have possibly heard the intercom."

He seemed angry again. "Nothing," he said abruptly.

But I wanted to know. "What do you mean, nothing? How did you know?"

"It's nothing, Bella," he said. He didn't raise his voice, but the tone was furious. What had I said that had offended him so much?

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Just let it go, Bella," he replied.

"Fine," I snapped, walking away from him. I wanted nothing to do with him. He either made me feel angry, confused, afraid, or irritated. I didn't need any of that. I would just ignore him from now on. But then I remembered his smile, and that commitment went down the drain as fast as I had thought of it.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? Review! Ten reviews before the next update!**_

_**Come on, is The Sun and the Moon really that bad? No one wants it! I guess I'll just have to delete it after all... :(**_

_**Someone asked why Bella was so casual in spite of her mother's death in the last chapter. I hope I answered your question in this one. If I didn't, let me know and I'll make it more clear.**_

_**Love ya guys!  
**_


	5. A Surprise Visit

_**Wow, I got so many reviews for one chapter! Yay! I absolutely love you guys!**_

_**Just to let you know, I'm typing with one hand right now. I had a Bella-like accident. In other words, I tripped over nothing and broke my left arm. It sucks. I'm really clumsy, but I've never broken anything before. Isn't that weird?**_

_**Some people asked whether I was going to write anything from Edward's point-of-view. Well, I want this to be like Twilight, so I'm only going to write from Bella POV. But, if you want, I could write a whole new story, like Midnight Sun, for this one. I'm going to have sequels to this story, so I could add one like that in if you guys want me too.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_I stomped my way up to the front office. I was in a strange mood. I felt mad and happy at the same time. Mad because I was irritated at Edward, and happy because he was talking to me.

I opened the door to the office and saw a middle-aged lady in a green shirt sitting behind the desk. She looked up as I walked inside, and then quickly pulled out a pile of papers.

"I was called up here for something," I informed her.

"Bella Swan?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, hello and welcome to Forks High School. I'm Mrs. Cope. I smiled at her. "Your father, Charlie, called. He wanted me to tell you that he isn't going to be able to pick you up after school."

I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Charlie had drove me to school in his cruiser and it had been really embarassing. Everyone had stared at me as I got out. It was worth walking all the way back home.

"So he bought you a car," added Mrs. Cope.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well, it's a Chevrolet truck. He told me to tell you that he bought it from his friend, Billy Black. It's in the parking lot right now if you want to see it...," she trailed off. She then handed me the keys to the truck.

"Okay," I said, still a little light-headed. Sure, it was probably a really old truck, but still. I found that I had tears in my eyes. Charlie was my dad, but I had never really thought of him as a father. Whenever I stayed with him, he was more like my landlord, except I didn't pay him. He really did care.

I murmured a good-bye to Mrs. Cope and practically ran out of the office to check out my new truck. It wasn't hard to find; it was the only Chevrolet truck in the parking lot. It was old, just like I had predicted it would be, but I loved it. It was so... me.

"That's an interesting choice of car," said someone behind me. I'd know that voice anywhere. I whipped around to see Edward. "Kind of old, isn't it?" he asked.

"I love it," I said to defend my truck. He scoffed. I ignored him and turned back to my new truck, admiring it. I heard him move closer to me, and my heart picked up.

"Admiring it?" he asked mockingly. I scowled at him. "Well, we'd better get to class. Lunch is almost over."

"I have Gym," I said.

"So do I," he replied. He grinned at me and motioned for me to join him. I glanced back at my truck one last time, and then I walked with him towards the Gym.

Gym was terrible, as I had no coordination whatsoever. It was even more embarrassing with Edward there. He kept smirking at me every now and then. I tried to not look at him at all, but that was impossible. He was just so beautiful.

After Gym, I ran out to my truck. To my surprise, Edward was leaning against it, somehow already there. He snickered at me as I stared at him in shock. How had he gotten here so fast?

"Hello," he said in that silky, irresistible voice.

"Hi," I said simply. I mentally hit myself in the head. I could have said something witty and interesting, but of course, being me, I hadn't. He was still smirking at me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, still laughing.

I scowled at him, mashing my lips together. I opened the door to my truck and got in, slamming the door behind me. I started the truck quickly. If he didn't move, then I would run him over. He walked away, still shaking with laughter. I growled in frustration. Why did he find me so funny? He was so annoying.

I was delighted to find that the truck worked fine. I owed Charlie big time. I managed to drive myself back home.

There was already a car in the driveway, and it wasn't Charlie's cruiser. I saw two people standing next to the car: a man in a wheelchair and a boy who looked about my age. I stepped out of my truck curiously, wondering who these people were. My first thought was that Phil had sent them here to kill me, which caused me to go into a frenzy, but then I recognized the man in the wheelchair.

"Billy?" I asked in amazement. Billy Black was Charlie's best friend, and he was also the previous owner of my truck. "Hey!" I said enthusiastically.

"Bella! Wow, you've grown," Billy observed.

I used to go on fishing trips Charlie when I was little, and Billy had been his most frequent partner. However, I had whined until Charlie had left me at home when he went fishing, so I never really saw Billy when I visited for the summer.

"You know Jacob," said Billy, gesturing to the boy beside him, who grinned at me. Jacob was Billy's son. I remembered him vaguely. I nodded, acknowledging him. He grinned wider. Something about his grin reminded me of Mike. I didn't know why, though.

"Come in," I said, leading them into the house. They followed quickly, for it looked like it was going to rain. Surprise, surprise.

Billy went straight to the couch and turned on the television while Jacob followed me into the kitchen. "Hungry?" I asked him. He shook his head no. I could feel his eyes on me as I started to make dinner for me and Charlie, who would be home soon.

"Bella?" I heard him say softly. I turned around, smiling. "Do you remember the time when we played that prank on Billy and Charlie?"

I searched through my memories, trying to find the right one. Suddenly, I remembered it perfectly. We had taken a bag of those feathers that people used for crafts and dropped them around the house randomly. Then we had told our dads that there was a bird in the house. They had spent hours trying to find the "bird". I burst out laughing. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I suddenly remembered a lot of childhood memories with Jacob in them. "We were best friends, weren't we?" I asked.

"The best," said Jacob fervently. It was silent for a while after that, but not an awkward silence. It was a nice silence, a comfortable one.

After a while, Jacob decided to break it. "You go to Forks High, right?" When I nodded, he said, "Do you know the Cullens?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "What about them?" I tried to keep my cool. It wasn't working very well. Jacob knew about the Cullens?

"Well, I head the craziest story about them yesterday. Apparently, they're things called the "Cold Ones", and they made a treaty with my grandfather about eighty years ago," he said.

"The Cold Ones?" I asked curiously. "And what treaty?"

"I don't really know. I heard my dad talking on the phone about it. I'll find out, and tell you later," he promised. I nodded, trying to make it seem like I wasn't really interested.

Charlie came home and was really happy to see Billy. The two men watched the game that was on while Jacob and I caught up. I found that I really liked Jacob. He was someone that I could easily be friends with.

"Come down to see me in La Push, okay?" asked Jacob, running his hand through his long black hair.

"Sure, Jacob," I promised, smiling. I would certainly go see him. Mostly because I really did like spending time with him, but secretly, I wanted to know more about that story about the Cullens.

***

It was finally Saturday. I had had a long first week of school. Miraculously, the rest of the week had been sunny. But the sun didn't make me feel better, as it usually would have.

Edward hadn't been in school all week. None of the Cullens had been there. I had spent the entire week wondering where they were.

Charlie had gone fishing with some of the guys from the police station, so I was alone. I had slept in, so I was just now eating my cereal. I couldn't get my mind off of Edward.

I jumped as the doorbell rang. I groaned as I got up to go get it. Who was ringing the doorbell now? I hoped it wasn't Mike. He kept talking about spending time together on the weekends. I had given him countless excuses, but he was relentless. It drove me mad. I opened the door, ready to yell at Mike thoroughly and tell him to leave me alone.

"Hello, Bella."

Phil.

* * *

_**Wow, another cliffhanger. I must be driving you guys mad. Review a lot, because the next chapter's a big one! **_

_**I wasn't going to update at all because of my hand, but you guys reviewed so much that I simply had to. I've decided that this story is much more important than my broken hand. But don't expect daily updates, cause I don't know how long I can type with only one hand.**_

_**Oh yeah, and someone asked how Mike found out that Bella was Bella, and not Gabbi. Well, once Bella went to school, she let everyone know that it was just a practical joke. Well, she told Mike and Mike told everyone else. I didn't include because I didn't think it was that important.**_

_**Also, don't worry! Jake'll find out the rest of the story fast. You know he'll do anything for Bella. :) (Just to let you know, I'm Team Edward, but I still like Jacob... sometimes.)**_

_**REVIEW!!!  
**_


	6. Accident

_**I am still in shock... I never thought I'd get all those reviews for just one chapter! Wow... I'm just going to stop writing this author's note now cause I'm just so lost for words... WOW!

* * *

**_"Missed me, Bella?" he asked mockingly, raising one eyebrow.

I couldn't breathe. How had he found me here? I began to hyperventilate, and I tried to breathe normally, but I couldn't. Phil. Was. Here. He was here, and I was going to die because I had no one to help me.

But I couldn't help but feel glad that Charlie had gone fishing. At least he was safe, if I wasn't. Because Phil was young, and Charlie was older. Charlie would never stand a chance against Phil. At least my father was okay. Of course, he would be overcome with grief when he found out that I was dead, but he would still be alive. I breathed easier, knowing this fact.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Phil, still mocking me. He had a teasing smile on his face, as if he enjoyed causing me terror. Which he probably did.

I couldn't move, let alone say something. But then a soothing thought came to me: I could be with my mom. I would see Renee again. Phil frowned, and I knew it was because he was wondering why my lips were curving upwards into a smile. I knew I was crazy; I couldn't help it. This new idea was irresistible.

"Hmm... you're not afraid?" asked Phil, who was frowning now. "That's a first."

Then I felt a stab of anger. My mother would have been scared. Very scared. And he would have laughed while he killed her. She would have cried out in pain many times, which would've made him laugh harder. I felt a sudden urge to cause him as much pain as possible. He seemed to grow tired of teasing me, because he suddenly grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed in pain. He then forced me back into the house, coming in himself and closing the door behind him.

He threw me against a wall roughly. I stifled my scream this time, not wanting to show weakness. "You're going to die, Bella," he said quietly. "I'm going to kill you just like I killed your mother. First, I did this." He stomped on my hand hard with his foot. I couldn't help myself; I screamed. "Funny... that's exactly what she said!" he laughed.

I began to feel very weak. I was losing blood fast and I was feeling dizzy.

"Oh, no, don't faint yet! I haven't had all my fun!" whined Phil. He stomped down on my other hand, causing me to lose even more blood. I cried out in terror and pain. He laughed even harder than before. He grabbed my leg and twisted it around. I heard a crack; it had broken. If he had been laughing hard before, it was nothing compared to him now. He was practically shaking with mirth. "I've been waiting a long time to do this, Bella," he informed me.

"I broke into your house after you'd left and I found out your father's address in your address book. Your mom had mentioned him during our date, and I figured that's where you would be. I needed to wait until the right time to get to you. You were always with someone. In school, you were surrounded by your friends, and at home, your father was always there.

"But I saw him go out this morning carrying fishing equipment. I knew he wouldn't be back for a long time, so I decided that I would strike while he was gone. I would have come in faster if it weren't for the boy." He spoke the last part with a growl.

"That boy was hanging around your house for a long time and just wouldn't leave. Do you know him?" he asked me suddenly. "He had long black hair and he looked like he was an American Indian."

Jacob. I wouldn't say I knew him, of course. No need to put my friend in danger. Not that I would've been able to talk anyway. I could barely breathe.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now," said Phil. "I'm going to kill you in a few moments, so it doesn't matter."

He advanced toward me again, his movements slower than before. I knew he was going to savor the moment and cause me as much pain as possible. He wasn't going to just let me die quickly.

Just before he was going to strike, he fell over. My eyes widened in surprise. How could he have fallen over? I blinked, and then Phil was gone. I heard screams coming from a distance.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore, and I blacked out.

***

I opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights in the place I was in. When I could see clearly, I recognized my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. I had been here many times due to my hopeless clumsiness.

"Bella!" exclaimed a very relieved voice that I soon recognized as Charlie's. "Call the doctor, Jake. She's awake!"

Jake was here too? I heard the door open and then close again. As I closed my eyes again, I remembered what had happeneed to me. Phil had tried to kill me. And then he had mysteriously been stopped by something. But what? I could feel my curiosity coming back to me. My burning desire to know smothered all of my other feelings.

The door opened again, and someone came in and said, "Great, she's awake. Don't worry Charlie, she'll be fine."

This voice was unfamiliar to me. It was probably the doctor. I tried to sit up so that I could tell Charlie that I was fine, but the doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "Just make sure she relaxes for a long time," he said firmly. I sighed and lay back down.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" asked Charlie, still worried.

"Yeah," I said. My voice was unnaturally croaky. I tried to clear my throat, which was hurting bad.

"Is she okay, Doctor Cullen?" Charlie asked the doctor, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

Cullen. Edward Cullen. This must be Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father.

"Yes, she'll be fine, Charlie," replied Doctor Cullen, a little wearily, as if he had been asked that question a lot.

"Are you sure?" asked a voice that I recognized as Jacob's.

"Yes, Jacob," Doctor Cullen assured him. "She'll have to stay in here a few more days, and then you can take her home. She'll have to use crutches since her right leg is broken, though."

"And her arms?" asked Charlie cautiously.

"Her arms aren't broken," said Doctor Cullen. "Don't worry," he added, probably for Charlie's sake.

I began to feel very drowsy. Doctor Cullen must have somehow given me painkillers without me noticing. Good thing, too because I hated getting them.

Charlie asked the doctor something else, but I didn't hear him because I was already asleep.

* * *

_**That last part in which Bella was in the hospital was just to assure you guys that Bella is okay. Plus, I thought it wasn't fair to give you another cliffhanger since you had such a big one for the last chapter.**_

_**I knew I said not expect updates everyday, but you guys surprised so much with your enormous number of reviews. For some reason, I started to laugh hysterically when I saw your reviews. It must be impending paranoia. **_

_**I'm sorry Edward wasn't in this chapter. Initially, I had decided to have him in here but I decided against it because I didn't think it was necessary. But don't worry, there'll be lots of Edward and Jacob in the next chapter!  
**_

_**Review! :)  
**_


	7. Vampires

_**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I feel like I'm saying that a LOT. Oh, well...**_

_**At the end of this chapter, I'm posting a preview of my own original story, which is about vampires, ironically enough. But don't worry, it's nothing like Stephenie Meyer's saga. I would never copy it.**_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_I waited for Charlie to finish talking to Doctor Cullen. It had been two weeks and I was now finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home. Of course, I still had a cast on my leg, but I was just glad to be getting out of here. My dislike of hospitals had not wavered over the past few weeks. I didn't think it ever would.

"Dad!" I called for what felt like the millionth time. What could he possibly have to ask the doctor that could take so long?

"Just a minute, dear," said Charlie. He then turned back to Doctor Cullen, whom he was relentlessly interrogating. I felt sorry for the man.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen was more handsome than any movie star I had ever seen. The first time I had set my eyes on him, I had been rendered speechless. With golden hair and butterscotch eyes, Doctor Cullen could put both Brad Pitt and Leonardo DiCaprio to shame.

"Hello."

I could pick out that voice from anywhere. My head shot up to see Edward, standing in front of me in all his glory. This was probably the only man who beat his father in looks.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

He sat down next to me and looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed; I had been asked that question a billion times during my stay in the hospital. "Yes," I replied wearily. He didn't look very convinced.

"Well, it's too bad about your accident." His golden eyes were scorching, and he made it seem like he really did care.

Since Phil had not been found, I had told everyone that I fell down the stairs. It was very believable since Charlie knew only too well about my clumsiness. I had no idea what had happened to Phil. I didn't know whether he was dead or alive, though the former was definitely preferable.

"Yeah," I murmured, looking away from his eyes.

Charlie ambled over to us, having finally finished talking to Doctor Cullen.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, and he helped me up. On the contrary, I was far from being ready to go. As stupid and idiotic as it sounded, I wanted to stay near Edward for as long as possible.

Charlie nodded to Edward, who smiled back. That quick smile caused my heart to go a mile per minute. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Bella!" exclaimed a voice. I turned my head to see Jacob sprinting towards me. "Oh, Bella! They wouldn't let me see you because I wasn't part of your family, and I've been so worried! Leave it to you to fall down the stairs." He snorted, and I scowled at him.

"Hey, Jacob," I said. I was touched that he'd worried so much about me.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stand up and swiftly walk away. I groaned inwardly. So much for spending time with him. I saw him walk up to Carlisle, who told him something. Then, he walked out of the double-doors leading out of the hospital very quickly.

"Is that Edward Cullen?" asked Jacob, with interest.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding a little off-hand. Jacob winked at me, obviously signalling that he'd found out the rest of the story about the Cullens. My stomach immediately knotted in excitement.

Charlie drove Jacob and I back to my house, and then he had to leave for the police station. "I'll be back soon," was his good-bye.

Jacob helped me over to the couch and then immediately began talking. It seemed like he had been dying to tell me his story for a long time.

"Well, I asked around, and I found out that the "Cold Ones" are just another name for... _vampires_."

"_Vampires!_" I gasped in amazement. Instead of being incredulous, I was fascinated.

"Yeah... apparently they made a treaty with my grandfather that they would never harm a human or trespass onto Quileute lands. If they ever break the treaty, then it's war," said Jacob.

"Um... how did your grandfather expect to fight off a bunch of vampires?" I asked. In my opinion, that was a huge flaw in his story.

Jacob slapped himself on the head. "Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you the most important part! Well, you see, there are legends that my people can turn into wolves."

"Wolves." Now this, I was incredulous about.

"Yeah," said Jacob. Then he continued on with the story. "The Cullens left for a while, and now they're back," he said.

"Wait a minute," I said, frowning. "I don't think the Cullens are that old."

"Oh, well, vampires are supposed to be frozen in time, so they don't age," said Jacob simply. "But it's just a myth," he added. "It's not like any of this is real."

"Yeah," I murmured. I wasn't so sure about that.

***

I cursed as I fell over yet again. Jacob had gone home a few hours ago, and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I had somehow managed to make my way up the stairs in this infernal cast, and now I was trying to change into my pajamas. It was proving to be completely impossible.

"Crap," I said falling over for the umpteenth time.

Finally, I managed to get my pants on, and I walked - well, limped - over to the open window. I thought about what Jacob had told me today. Could the Cullens be vampires? Well, there was certainly something strange about them. I mean, they were so beautiful. And Edward had a knack of always turning up out of thin air.

I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a pair of golden eyes staring up at me from the trees.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? I know Edward's not really in it, but never fear! Basbaljband_33 is here! I will solve all of your problems by putting lots of Edward in the next chapter.**_

_**Here's the preview for my novel, Night. Hope you like it!**_

**...................................................................................................**

Afghan crawled out of the sewer, feeling even thirstier than usual. He needed to find food, and fast, or else he would go completely crazy. He walked forward silently, reveling in the eerie silence of the night, for that was what he loved best. The dark, threatening night.

He smiled as he caught a scent. He sniffed harder, and concluded that it was a little girl. He walked faster now, not bothering to check whether someone was watching him or not.

Sure enough, it was a little girl in a pink frock. She couldn't be more than ten years old. Afghan assumed that she was going home, probably to her family. He chuckled to himself in amusement. She would never see her parents again after tonight.

He crouched forward; he was in hunting mode now. He stalked her, taking in her every move. He took a deep breath, and suddenly, he was half-blind with thirst. The girl's sweet scent taunted him, weaving in and out of his nostrils. He knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer. He crept closer and closer to her until he was right behind her. She would never know what hit her.

He growled, and then pounced with speed and agility. He scream was stifled as he clamped one of his hands over her mouth, silencing her completely. Now all she could do was kick and punch at him, having no effect on him whatsoever. He grinned, for there was nothing better than prey that tried to fight back.

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for. He sunk his teeth into her neck. The warm blood poured out of her body, nearly making him scream in delight. But he knew he had to be quiet. The humans would come out if they heard anything, and he couldn't face the humans who had weapons.

He greedily drank, and while he did, the little girl slowly died. He could tell when she did, because her blood began to become cold. But it still tasted good.

Finished drinking, Afghan disposed of her body carelessly. They would find her tomorrow.

Then he caught the scent of another human. An old man, it seemed, by his smell. Again, he stalked forward. The old man wouldn't live for much longer.

**............................................................................................**

**_Did you like it? Was it good? Is it worth writing and reading?_**

**_Review on both my FanFic and my novel. Please and thank you!  
_**


	8. Port Angeles

_**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**_I sighed as I began to start my homework. I was sighing because the Cullens had completely disappeared from school. I hadn't seen Edward since the day at the hospital, which had been a week ago. I felt so depressed. It was like Edward was a part of me. But that was completely stupid. I barely knew him!

The phone rang. I dropped what I was doing and went to get it. It took me a while because I still had my cast on. By the time I got to the phone, it had already stopped ringing. I groaned; I would necer know who it was because we didn't have caller ID.

Luckily, the phone rang again just as I was about to walk away. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

I knew that voice very well. "Hey, Jessica." Jessica and I had become closer during the last week, and so had Angela and I, although I preferred Angela over Jess. "What's up?"

"Ange and I are going to go to Port Angeles tonight to shop for our dresses for the spring dance. Do you wanna come with us?" asked Jessica, sounding as though she really did want me to come, despite the fact that her date, Mike, had asked me to the dance before he had asked her. I had politely rejected, making it clear that I wasn't going to go to the dance.

"I'd love to, Jessica. But..." I trailed off.

"But what?" asked Jess curiously.

"My leg..."

"Oh, that's no problem! Angela and I will help you," offered Jessica.

"Wow, thanks!" I said. I really did need a girl's night out. I hadn't had one in so long. Not that I had very many in Phoenix, anyways.

"I'll pick you up tonight at around five, okay?" asked Jessica.

I glanced at the clock. I still had an hour to go. "Okay," I agreed.

"Great, see you then!" exclaimed Jess, and then she hung up.

I put down the phone, actually feeling excited. Of course, I wouldn't be buying anything, but it would still be fun to help Ange and Jess pick out their dresses. And then we would probably go out to dinner, where I could get to know them more. I would actually have fun tonight.

I quickly called Charlie to tell him my plans, and he complied, but not before telling me to be back by eleven. I agreed, and then limped upstairs to get ready. I was actually getting better at walking in the cast. I didn't fall down as much as before.

***

"How about this one?" asked Jess, rotating so that I could get a thorough view of the dress.

"It's great," I said, grinning at her.

We were at Port Angeles, in a little boutique where I was critiquing Angela and Jessica's dresses. So far, Jessica had picked the most revealing ones while Angela picked more elegant dresses. Personally, I approved of Angela's style more, as Jessica's "seductive" ensembles were not my style at all.

The payed for their dresses, and then they helped me out of the store.

"It's getting dark," said Angela. "Let's go out to eat," she suggested.

Jessica and I both agreed, so we all walked - well, I limped while they helped me - down the street to an Italian place called "La Bella Italia".

We sat at a table near the back so that we could have some privacy. The waitress came to take our orders. Jessica and Angela ordered quickly, as they had been here many times before. I took a little longer time, but I finally decided on the mushroom ravioli.

"Thank you," said the waitress. She shot us a fake smile, and then walked away.

"She is _so_ ugly," giggled Jess as soon as she was out of earshot. Neither Angela nor I answered her.

We then progressed to talk about anything and everything, just like normal teenage girls. I got to know them so much better, and I told them about myself. They were very surprised to know that I'd never dated anyone before.

"Never ever?" asked Jessica in amazement. I shook my head no. "Wow," she said in disbelief. "Oh my gosh," she said suddenly, looking over my shoulder. "It's Edward and Alice Cullen!"

I whipped around, almost cricking my neck. Sure enough, it was Edward and Alice. They appeared to have just walked in, and they were being escorted to a table by the same waitress that had taken our order. I noticed how she flirted with Edward and stood as close to him as possible. For some reason, this bothered me. Apparently, Jess noticed too.

"What a slut," she said. "Look at how she's clinging to him!"

Suddenly, Edward looked up and made eye contact with me. He looked genuinely surprised to see me. He nudged Alice, and they both started walking towards our table.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" whispered Jessica. "They're coming here!"

Alice got to us first. "Hello," she greeted us. I had never actually heard her speak before. Her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells, and it was almost as attractive as her brother's velvet voice. Edward merely smiled at us, and I noticed that his gaze lingered on my for a second longer than it did on Ange and Jess. This satisfied me more than it should have.

Then a thought struck me: Jacob's story. Could the Cullens really be vampires?

I shook my head to rid myself of that thought. I was getting paranoid. There was no such thing as vampires. I repeated that thought to myself over and over again while trying to ignore Jessica, who was now flirting with Edward.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked slyly. I couldn't help but notice that slid away from her ever so slightly. This satisfied me even more. Jessica pouted a little, but she wasn't giving up. She batted her eyelashes at him and edged closer to him, causing him to actually take a step back.

A strange sensation came over me. It was like a I had been shocked. I suddenly felt like I wanted to kill Jessica for being anywhere near Edward. I wanted to rip out her hair and make sure she never saw him again. It took me a few moments to classify this new feeling.

Jealousy.

***

"Excuse me," I said to Ange, Jess, Alice, and Edward.

Jessica had invited Edward and Alice to have dinner with us, and they had accepted, probably more out of politeness than anything else. Overall, it was turning out to be a very uncomfortable dinner. All Jessica did was talk to Edward while Alice kept grinning widely at me. She never stopped, and it was making me even more uncomfortable.

They all nodded, and I stood up to go to the bathroom. I needed to get away for a while. Jessica was driving me crazy.

I washed my hands and face and then wiped them thoroughly with a towel. Anything to get away from the tense atmosphere back at our table. I did want to talk to Edward, but it wasn't about anything that I could say in front of his sister and Jess and Angela. They would think I was crazy. Not that Edward would think anything different, but the less people who knew, the better.

"Hello," said a musical voice.

I must have jumped about a foot in the air. I whipped around to see Edward leaning against a bathroom wall, smiling at me. My surprise didn't make me immune to his smile, though. As usual, my heart rate picked quickened considerably. I was glad he couldn't hear it, because that would be very embarrassing. Then something occurred to me.

"Edward," I giggled. "This is the _girl's bathroom_."

He shrugged, appearing to be nonchalant. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you."

He wanted to talk to me? I had no idea why his words made me so excited. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well..." He trailed off. I nodded to him encouragingly. "You know Jacob Black." It wasn't a question. I stared at him, confused. "I don't want you near him," he said abruptly.

"Who are you to tell me that?" I asked, angered by his statement.

"Just trust me, Bella," he insisted.

"No," I replied stubbornly. I would hang out with Jacob if I wanted to. He was practically my best friend. What was Edward's problem? I voiced that question aloud.

"Some things are meant to stay a secret, Bella," he said simply. I began to get irritated.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to stay away from my best friend, and you won't tell me why," I said. I didn't miss that he winced when I said best friend.

"Best friend," he said quietly.

"Yes," I said, carefully watching his reaction. His face contorted in fury and pain for a moment, and then it immediately became smooth and indifferent.

"I don't want you to be in danger, Bella. Do you know how worried I was after your accident?" He glanced down at my cast. "It was agony, wondering whether you would be okay. Why do you think that I killed that _mongrel_ immediately?" he spat. "_Phil_."

"Edward, no!" I heard a voice yell from outside the bathroom. Alice.

"How do you know about Phil?" I asked in horror.

* * *

**_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I promise it won't take that long from now on. I've just been so busy with school and everything else. Try taking as many AP classes as I'm taking right now, and you'll understand._**

**_Check out my new story, Happily Never After. Review on it, please. Oh yeah, review on this story too. I'll update in another twenty reviews, and no less than that! :)  
_**


	9. Departure

_**Hey guys! It's me again. I know I said I would only update after twenty reviews, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to.

* * *

**_My thoughts were so scattered that I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stared at Edward dumbly with my mouth wide open like an idiot. Edward... knew Phil? Even worse: he killed him? It just didn't register in my mind. I couldn't swallow that fact.

Alice rushed into the bathroom, looking frantic. She glanced at Edward, who was clenching his fists in fury and staring intently at me. I didn't say anything. I just watched Alice run over to Edward and whisper something in his ear. He nodded to her, not taking his eyes off of me.

Angela and Jessica came into the bathroom too, looking surprised and curious. They were probably wondering why Alice yelled. They stared at Edward in surprise, probably wondering why he was in a girl's bathroom.

Edward and Alice completely ignored them, and now Alice, too, was looking at me, but with a more cautious expression. I stared right back at them with wide eyes, not willing to believe what I had just heard, wanting it to be false. But I knew that that was impossible, and that my hearing was not faulty.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessica. Her loud voice made me jump, bringing me back to Earth. Edward's expression suddenly smoothed out, like he'd never been bothered by anything at all.

"Nothing at all," he said in his velvet voice. His eyes and facial expression was so innocent that I almost believed him myself. "I took a wrong turn and ended up here. Alice is known for being a drama queen, so naturally, she made a big deal out of absolutely nothing," he said firmly, not even flinching when Alice glared at him.

"Oh... okay..." Jessica trailed off, and it was silent again.

"Well, what do you say we get out of here?" asked Alice suddenly, and she grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him outside the bathroom. Jessica ran to keep up with them, but Angela waited for me to come.

"Coming, Bella?" she asked patiently, but from her eyes, I could tell that she was puzzled.

"Yeah," I replied, struggling to keep my expression normal. From the look on Angela's face, it didn't seem like I was doing very well.

***

The Cullens had disappeared again.

I had gone to school, hoping against hope that he would be there. There was so much that I wanted to ask him. So much that I wanted - no, _needed_ - to know the answers to. The suspense was killing me. I hadn't thought that it was possible, but I was now even more intrigued by Edward Cullen than I was before. And that was saying something.

Everything else was perfectly normal. School was the same, boring old place. At home, I did my homework and made dinner for Charlie. Jake dropped by occasionally, and we got really close. Not once did I mention what Edward had said to me to him.

When it was finally time that I was able to take my cast off, Charlie took me to the hospital. I expected to see Doctor Cullen there, waiting to treat me, but I was severely disappointed. In his place was a new man who looked as if he were about eighty years old. When he was treating me, I felt nauseous because I had to look straight up at all of the hair in his nose.

"Something wrong, Bella?" asked Charlie on the way home from the hospital. I shook my head no, then changed my mind.

"The Cullens haven't been in school..."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Doctor Carlisle Cullen got transferred to some hospital in L.A.. Apparently, they threw a lot of money at him." Then he sighed. "It's to bad. He was a great doctor."

I didn't say anything else, for I was too busy wondering why there was a sudden pain in my heart.

***

"Hey, Jake!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

"I just thought I'd drop by," said Jacob, walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

"You come here everyday, Jacob," I reminded him, and he grinned sheepishly.

It had been two months since I'd found out that the Cullens had moved. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I never got to say good-bye to him. I never got to actually get to know him. But I daydreamed.

I dreamed about what I'd say to him, and what his answer would be. The things we would talk about, the places we would go.

And then I would remember that he was gone, never to come back, and all of my dreams would shatter into pieces.

Jake dropped himself onto the couch, making it sink down. He had gotten so tall. He had to be about two feet taller than he was when I first came to Forks. Talk about a growth spurt.

"Still growing, Jake?" I teased, making him smile, his black eyes crinkling merrily.

"Yep," he answered, still grinning.

I sat down beside him as he turned on the television. I rolled my eyes. His own television had broken down, so he came over even more than he usually did. _Men and their obsession with sports._

I headed into the kitchen to cook dinner as Jacob watched some mindless game that I neither understood nor liked.

I didn't know whether I was imagining it or not, but I thought I heard a noise outside. It sounded like someone was walking through the leaves that lay all over Charlie's yard.

Finally, my curiosity got the better of me, and I headed outside to check.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

* * *

**_Well, it's the end of yet another chapter._**

**_Okay, I have a contest for you guys. The person who submits the longest and most meaningful review will get a special prize. Guess what it'll be? A preview of chapter eleven, when something very important happens. It's a small contest, but hey, what's there to lose when there's a prize? The winner will be announced at the end of the next chapter!_**

**_On your mark, get set, REVIEW!!!  
_**


	10. Trio

_**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! They were all great, but unfortunately, I can only pick one of you as the winner. The winner is posted at the end of this chapter.**_

_**And to retardedtwilightlover, if you're not going to say something nice, don't say anything at all. I don't mind constructive criticism, but your review was just plain mean. I'd delete it, but I want my other readers to go read it, to see exactly how NOT to review a story. So you and your best friend can just go straight to hell.**_

_**Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**_I froze when I heard the menacing voice.

Standing before me were three people, all impossibly beautiful. They were standing in a loose triangle, but all of them were facing towards me in a crouch, as if they were about to pounce at me.

The one on the left was a man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could see that he was well-built. Very well-built. His dark blue jeans were ripped and torn, and his face was dirty, like he hadn't taken a shower in days. He growled maliciously at me every now and then, flexing his muscles threateningly.

The person on the right was a woman. She had long, fiery red hair that cascaded in curls down her back. She was wearing a sweatsuit which was just as old and ripped as the man's clothes. She stared at me without looking away once; her eyes seemed hungry as they were on my face.

The last man, the one in the middle, was both most beautiful and the most frightening of them all. He had midnight-black hair that was in dreadlocks and olive skin. His expression was different than the others'; he was smiling. That smile scared me more than his companions' glares. It made me want to run away as fast as I could, screaming. But something told me that running wouldn't help against these people.

"Hello," said the man in the middle. He wasn't on edge like the other two. His eyes were actually brimming with curiosity. And... a little frustration. "I'm Laurent," he added pleasantly. "This is James," he gestured to the man, "and this is Victoria."

James shifted a little, glancing up at Laurent in surprise. Laurent reprimanded him silently with the raise of an eyebrow.

"And you are...?" he asked. When I didn't answer, Victoria growled. Laurent shot her a look that said 'don't try anything'.

"Bella?" called a voice from inside the house.

Jacob. Jacob was still here. My stomach contracted in fear. Obviously, these people were dangerous. I didn't want my best friend in danger. He needed to leave.

Laurent smiled widely, showing off a set of perfectly white teeth. Victoria growled again, sinking even further down into her crouch. She seemed feline somehow; her movements reminded me of a cat. Or a lioness.

"W-what do you want?" I managed to gasp out.

Victoria spoke for the first time. "You." Laurent shot her another look, a furious one.

Jacob stepped out into the backyard. I screamed at him in my mind, telling him to go away, to run. But, of course, he couldn't hear me.

"Bella? What are you doing? And who-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the trio. Like me, he was rendered into speechlessness. He stared at them with wide eyes. His fear seemed to make Laurent even happier.

"Is he...?" James trailed off. Laurent nodded, and smiled even wider. I shuddered, irked by the sheer perfectness of him. I'd only met one person before who was just as perfect.

Then it hit me.

These people reminded me so much of the Cullens. The perfectness, the mystery, the strange emotions I felt when I was around them. I suddenly remembered Jacobs story, about vampires. What had he called them? Oh, yeah, the "Cold Ones".

Could these people really be vampires?

I noticed how sharp Laurent's teeth were, how Victoria and James were crouching, as if poised to attack. Were they vampires?

There was a tiny voice in my head, getting louder and louder by the minute, telling me to run away as fast as I could. But would running be any use against vampires? I didn't think so.

"Bella..." Laurent trailed off, seeming to be deep in thought. He was probably planning to suck my blood. I shook that thought away, storing it away for later.

"Jacob, run," I murmured as quiet as I could, so that only Jacob could hear. All three of them stiffened. I gaped in horror. Had they heard me?

Jacob didn't move. He didn't do anything to show that he had heard what I'd said. I cursed inwardly. If they were really vampires, he needed to get out of here, and now.

"Laurent," said James abruptly. "We don't have much time. Let's do it now!" I was sure he wanted to suck my blood. I knew I should have tried to escape, but I couldn't move. I felt like I was a statue.

I expected Laurent to disagree with him, but to my surprise (and horror), he agreed. "Yes, let's do it."

James pursed his perfect lips in anticipation as Victoria bounded forward faster than I could have believed and hit Jake in the head. He fell down, unconscious. I couldn't seem to find the voice to scream. I stared at him in horror.

"Dispose of him," said Laurent decidedly. Victoria bared her teeth and pulled Jacob away, into the forest. I watched him being dragged along, not being able to do anything about it. Laurent then turned to James. In the blink of an eye, James was suddenly gone.

Laurent walked towards me, still smiling.

"This won't hurt _too _much, Bella," he assured me. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it'll hurt. A lot."

He bounded forward and grabbed my waist. He forced me onto the ground and placed his lips upon my throat. Of course.

Suddenly, I heard a bang and a scream. Laurent jerked up, away from me. I watched his expression, and for the first time, he seemed afraid. "How...?" he murmured.

There was another bang, and Laurent was flying backwards. He crashed into a tree, causing it to break into two. But I wasn't really watching him all that much.

For all of my attention was focused on him.

Edward growled, a sound that was much more ominous than James's or Victoria's growls. His growl gave me goosebumps and made my hair stand up.

He launched himself at Laurent, and there was another loud bang. It sounded like someone had set off a dozen fireworks at once. Edward pulled Laurent into the forest, where I heard even more crashes and bangs. I heard someone scream.

"No!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Damn!" said another voice. I knew that one. Of course I did.

And then it was quiet.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? I know you wanted longer chapters, but I felt like this one had to end there. I promise, I'll try to write longer ones from now on.**_

_**Okay, so the winner of my little contest is... Xxiponed28xX! Yay! Congragulations! I've already sent the sneak preview to you, so check your email for PMs.**_

_**As for the rest of you who entered the contest, I really appreciate your dedication, so I'm gonna dedicate a chapter to each of you. Read the Author's Notes to see if it's you!**_

_**Review!  
**_


	11. Knowing

**_Thanks for all the reviews, guys!_**

**_I just wanted to make one thing clear, since some of you seem to be confused. Phil is dead. He's not coming back. And he's not gonna come back as a vampire either. Just thought I'd let you guys know, to erase the confusion._**

**_Enjoy!

* * *

_**I shivered on the ground, unable to get up onto my feet.

Suddenly, he was there.

"Bella?" he asked softly. When I didn't answer, he stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes, reveling in the coolness of his skin. "Bella, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you," he said firmly, and I couldn't help but believe his words.

But I needed to get one thing straight.

"V-vampires," I managed to gasp out.

Because I knew it was true now. There was no other explanation for what had happened. The beauty, the speed, everything. And he was one too. He had killed Phil, had saved my life. It was his golden eyes that I had seen outside my window. Everything Jacob had told me was true.

Jacob.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked abruptly. He was quiet. "Where is he?" I asked, louder, more urgently. If something had happened to Jake, it was all my fault.

"Jacob is fine, Bella," he assured me, "but you're not. I'll take you to Carlisle."

That was the last thing I needed right now. To sit things out at a hospital, being in the dark, wanting to know.

"No!" I protested. "No doctors, I'm fine!" He didn't look convinced, so I said, "I just want to know the truth."

His eyes softened slightly. "Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's all my fault." He covered his face with one of his long, pale hands and grew perfectly still, like a statue.

"Please, Edward," I whispered, "just tell me. Please."

He looked at me again, and slowly nodded, having made up his mind.

He swiftly picked me up, bridal style, and walked me into the house, ignoring my protests. He placed me gently on Charlie's couch, went to the kitchen, and got me a glass of water. All of this he did in about ten seconds. Maybe even less. I was almost breathless with his speed.

"Drink," he ordered, and I did. The water tasted cool to my throat, and it calmed me.

When I was down, I placed the glass on the coffee table and looked up at him expectantly. I wanted to know the truth. He sat down in the armchair and put his head in his hands. He didn't move for a very long time, and I didn't have the heart to interrupt him He was obviously very upset. He obviously didn't want me to know anything.

"Bella..." He trailed off. "You already know everything," he whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "I'm a monster, Bella. It's my fault that you almost died back there."

I had already known what he was, but hearing it actually come out of his mouth was staggering. But, strangely, the part than bothered the most was not what he was, but what he thought he was.

"A monster?" I asked incredulously. "Edward, you're not a monster. You saved my life just now. Monsters don't save people, Edward."

He looked up at me again, and the intensity of his anger shocked me.

"I am a monster, Bella! Why are you even still here? You should be running away!" he exclaimed, his eyes darkening. "I could kill you right now, you know. I could reach out, meaning to just touch you, and end up crushing your skull. You have no idea what you are saying!"

I let him calm down for a few minutes before I argued.

When I thought he was calm again, I said, "You really don't see yourself clearly."

I was shocked when he suddenly grinned.

"I could say the same thing about you!" Then he grew serious again. "Seriously, though, you should be running away from me."

"I _should _be," I began, "but I don't _want_ to run away from you."

He was silent then, probably thinking about what I had just said.

After a while, he said, "Isabella Swan, you are one strange girl. I just can't seem to figure you out." He scrutinized me, and I blushed under his golden gaze. "But I'd like to," he added suddenly, "and I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"To me, it's good," I said.

He grinned again, making my heart flutter with joy. "You really should stay away from me. I'm dangerous."

"I don't think you are," I said, and when he glared at me incredulously, I added, "I mean, you could kill me, but I don't think you would."

He was silent again, but then he said, "You're right."

***

That night, I had the strangest dream.

Edward and I had been strolling through a forest, our hands intertwined.

Suddenly, I heard a howl, and I jumped. Out of the trees walked a frightening yet magnificent creature: a red-brown wolf.

The wolf lunged at Edward, who jumped out of the way, causing the wolf to crash into a tree. Edward bared his teeth at him, growling. The wolf lunged yet again at Edward, who jumped onto the wolf. The proceeded into an endless brawl while I stood there like an idiot, wanting to help, but not being able to.

Finally, the fight ended, and to my immense horror, the wolf emerged victorious.

Edward lay on the ground, his body unmoving and cold.

I screamed myself awake and sat upright on my bed.

I thanked God that Charlie was staying over at Billy's for the night for some best friend time. I hadn't even know that old men had sleepovers. Oh, well.

Edward had left after a while, after answering the endless number of questions I'd had for him. I'd grudgingly let him go, but only after he'd promised that he'd be back in the morning. It was going to be Saturday, after all.

And as for my dream, I knew that nothing like that could happen because of what Edward had told me.

"The only way we can die," he'd explained, "is if you cut us up and burn the pieces."

I'd shuddered in disgust as he'd watched me with an amused expression. Then I'd shook it off and asked my my next question.

"It's okay, Bella," I murmured to myself. "It's okay."

I went back to sleep thinking of happy thoughts, most of them consisting of Edward.

When I woke up in the morning, I'd forgotten the dream.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Meeting the Family

**_Hey, guys! Well, there's not much to say, so here's the next chappie!

* * *

_**"How would you like to come meet my family, Bella?"

I dropped the pan I was holding, and I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, waiting for the loud crash. It never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding it in his hands with a breathtaking, heavenly smile on his angel's face. For a moment, I forgot why I was so panicked. Then I suddenly remembered.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Please?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I completely lost my train of thought as I greedily breathed in his intoxicating scent. I looked up into his eyes, which was a mistake, because the moment I looked into them, I was willing to do anything he wanted me to do. Which was probably his intention.

"Uh, what?" I asked, blinking furiously.

"Will you come to meet my family, Bella?" he asked with a trace of a smirk on his face.

I nodded weakly, consenting to his request and acknowledging my defeat. He grinned triumphantly, but instead of getting mad at him like I should have, I just stayed silent and admired his smile. I mentally hit myself on the head. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Well, let's go," he decided abruptly.

"What?" I asked. "We can't go now!"

"Give me one good reason why now is not the correct time for you to meet my family," he demanded.

"Well..." I trailed off, searching for an excuse. "I have to make dinner for Charlie," I said at last.

"Oh, please," he said, rolling his eyes, "We'll be back in plenty of time. It's not like the dinners you make Charlie take that long, anyway."

I scowled at him.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically.

He merely grinned again and led the way out of the house.

***

I couldn't help but be surprised as the big white house came into view. It was just so... picturesque.

"You live _there_?" I asked him, my eyes wide with shock.

"Yep. I'll bet your disappointed. I mean, you probably expected a haunted manor, didn't you?" he teased.

I wasn't going to answer that question because, although I'd never admit it to him, that was exactly what I'd been expecting. This house was the complete opposite of what I'd been contemplating in my mind.

The house had a lot of windows. Actually, most of the front was covered by glass. From the look of it, I could tell that it had been designed by the most elegant of architects.

As if he could read my mind, Edward said, "Esme designed it."

I snorted; I wouldn't be surprised if he could read minds. He could do everything.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously, raising one eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't be surprised if you could read minds," I said, snorting again. "I mean you can do anything, right?"

I expected him to laugh with me, but he merely stayed silent and stared at me with a grave look on his face.

"What?"

He continued to stare.

"Are you trying to convey to me that you _can _read minds?" I asked incredulously.

Still no reaction.

"Edward?" I asked, waving one hand in front of his statue-like face.

"Some vampires," he said finally, "have special abilities. It just so happens that I can read minds."

I almost choked on my own saliva.

"You mean, you can read my mind?" I asked in horror.

Oh my gosh. He knew about how I was so attracted to him. How I could not stay away from him.

"No."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know why, but I can't read your mind," he admitted.

"Oh."

Relief flooded through me like a river, calming me down. He couldn't read my mind after all.

"You're not afraid?" he asked suddenly. For some reason, he sounded angry.

"No," I said. "Why would I be afraid?"

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head.

Still amazed that he could actually read minds, I got out of his Volvo slowly, so as not to trip over something.

We walked to the front door of the house, and he didn't knock or use keys; he just turned the doorknob and walked inside. Well, I guessed vampires didn't need any protection from burglars or murderers.

To my surprise, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us on the staircase. They were probably keeping their distance so they wouldn't scare me. It was unnecessary, for I never felt afraid among the Cullens. Somehow, they made me feel safe.

"Bella, this is Esme," introduced Edward. "And you already know Carlisle, of course."

Both Esme and Carlisle's smiles widened.

"Hello," I murmured a little shyly.

"Hello, dear," said Esme in a kind, motherly voice that made me tear up, thinking of my own mother.

"Bella!" exclaimed a high-pitched, soprano voice.

I looked up to see Alice on top of the stairs. She bounded down as fast as lightning and swiftly kissed me on the cheek.

"Ooh, you _do_ smell good!"

I glanced at Edward in alarm, but he just stared back at me in confusion. Not wanting to be rude, I responded to Alice's embrace, hugging her tightly.

"Alice," said Edward in a reprimanding voice. She let go of me with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, Bella."

"Bella, you know Jasper," said Alice, gesturing to the boy behind her.

I hadn't noticed Jasper before, but I realized that he'd been standing there the entire time. He was staring at Alice with a shocked expression on his face. He was probably wondering why she was bothering to be so friendly to me. I didn't blame him, because that was exactly what I was thinking too. I had no idea why Edward was wasting his time with me.

But I wasn't going to complain.

***

"Do I ever get to meet Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked Edward curiously. I really did want to meet the first Cullen I'd ever seen and the model-like beauty.

Edward didn't answer for a while, then he said, "They've gone hunting."

It still fascinated me how the Cullens were able to withstand the scent of human blood. Especially Carlisle.

Edward had told me how Carlisle had never tasted human blood, how he had been able to resist it all these year. Over three hundred years. It was amazing, really. The vampire doctor who went around saving lives.

"Oh, okay," I said, a little disappointed. "Where are we going, exactly?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

After I had met his family, Edward had whisked me off in his Volvo. He had refused to tell me where he was taking me, only that it was a surprise, and that I would love it. I couldn't help but feel disgruntled. I hated surprises.

"For the last time, it's a surprise," said Edward, exasperated.

I looked out the window, feeling frustrated at him. It was then that I suddenly noticed the speed we were going at.

"Edward!"

"What?"

He jerked the car to a stop in the middle of the road and looked frantically at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You had to have been going about a hundred miles per hour just now!" I exclaimed angrily.

To my immense anger and frustration, he merely rolled his eyes and started the car again. He ignored my exclamations at him to slow down, and he only sped up. Finally, accepting defeat, I settled for muttering curses under my breath at his insane driving. From the amused look on his face, I was sure he could hear me.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled over next to a trail.

"We're hiking?" I asked, disappointed.

"Kind of," he replied simply. "_I _will be hiking."

"You're just going to leave me here?" He was abandoning me?

"Of course not! There's no telling what a danger magnet like you could attract. No, you're not leaving my side," he said decidedly.

That was good enough for me. I never wanted to leave him.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see," he replied, gracefully getting out of the car.

I followed him apprehensively, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"Get on my back," he ordered.

"What?"

Without warning, he picked me up and slung me onto his back. Surprised and shocked, I hung on to him tightly with my arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," he advised, and then he took off.

There was no way that I could close my eyes. The trees were flying past us so fast that I almost didn't see them. I was afraid that he would hit something, but he never did. I didn't even think he thought about running. It seemed so natural for him.

When he finally stopped at a clearing, I couldn't even move.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice cautious. I couldn't open my lips to answer him. Finally, he lifted me off of his back and placed me carefully on the ground, where I immediately began to hyperventilate. He waited patiently for me to calm down.

When I was calm enough to notice where I was, I gasped in wonder. He had taken me to a meadow. It was even more picturesque than his house. It was perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers. I longed to get out of the shade and into the sun, to lie down in the middle of it.

"I brought you here to tell you something," said Edward. His voice was actually nervous. Edward was nervous?

I turned to him curiously, wondering what he wanted to tell me.

He took a deep breath, then said, "I love you, Isabella."

* * *

_**I'm going to stop right there, and I want twenty reviews until the next chapter. I'm sure you guys are really frustrated by my cliffhanger.**_

_**Okay, who else is bummed that Anup didn't make the top twelve in **_**American Idol_? He was so good! He'd better get a wild card, or else... Well, if he does get a wild card and makes the top twelve, we should all vote for him cause he's the best! Him and Danny Gokey and Alexis Grace..._**

**_And guys, please make me feel better with your reviews. Some stupid user named retardedtwilightlover keeps reviewing saying my story is terrible. I mean, when I work so hard on a story, it hurts to just have someone trash it._**

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	13. Explanations

_**I meant to update sooner, but something was wrong with the site, and it wouldn't let me log on. Retarded, right? This is a really important chapter (as you probably already know), so read carefully!

* * *

**_

_Previously in Rising Moon, Setting Sun:_

_He took a deep breath, then said,"I love you, Isabella."_

......................................................................................................................

I couldn't breathe. Something was wrong with my lungs. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it was going to explode.

"W-what?" I managed to stammer out stupidly. Boy, was I ruining the moment.

"Bella?" he asked, his brow furrowed in worry. He probably thought I was insane. He most likely didn't even say what I thought he had said. I was just imagining things.

"Um, yeah," I said, hoping against hope that my answer wouldn't strike him as strange. I mean, because of my hallucinations, I didn't know what he had really asked me.

"Huh?" asked Edward, looking even more confused. "What are you saying yes to?"

Oh, so it hadn't been a yes or no question. So what had he said?

When I didn't say anything else, he said, "Bella, I just told you that I loved you."

What was wrong with me? Why did I keep having these weird mirages? _Way to go, Bella. He probably thinks your even more of an idiot now._

"So..." I trailed of, unsure of what to say, since I had no idea what _he _had said.

Edward's face was a smooth mask of indifference, so I couldn't read anything there. But I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. When I looked again to make sure, it was gone.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'll take you home."

What had I said? Why did he want to leave so suddenly? I was so confused. I had no idea what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out insensitively. He turned to me in surprise. Then his eyes darkened slightly.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong," I insisted. My mind screamed at me to stop interrogating him, but my heart wouldn't listen. I needed to know.

"Bella, let me take you home."

The look in his eyes was apparent now; they were full of hurt. I knew from experience that only one thing could cause that kind of hurt. I saw that look in Charlie's eyes whenever I mentioned Renee. I never told him what had happened to her in danger of worsening that look.

But what had Edward said just now? "I love you, Isabella." At least, that was what I thought he had said. I realized with a jolt the mistake I had made. The horror I felt must have shown on my face because Edward looked at me in alarm. But the horror quickly turned to joy.

"Edward," I said, a smile spreading across my face. His own face was still puzzled. "Edward, I love you."

The plethora of different emotions across his face was almost amusing to watch.

Surprise. Disbelief. Doubt. Shock. Astonishment. Happiness. Joy. And, finally, amusement.

"You looked like you got an epiphany just then. What was going through your head?"

Okay, that was not something I was about to tell him. And I'd thought I was the only one who could ruin a moment. I guessed I was wrong. I scowled at him, only making his smile grow wider.

"But I still can't believe it," he continued. "You really do love me?"

I stared at him incredulously. How could he doubt it? He must have noticed my hopeless obsession with him over the past few days. Probably even longer. Now that I thought about it, I realized that I'd been in love with him for a very long time. I just hadn't known it.

"I'd rather die than stay away from you," I confirmed, to make myself clear.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, please."

I let that slide, then turned to face the sun. Which immediately brought an obvious question to my mind.

"Do you burn up in the sun?"

He stared at me for a moment, torn between amusement and disbelief.

Then he stepped out into the sun.

***

This had to be a dream. Nothing else could explain why this beautiful, surreal creature was lying here, with his head on my lap.

He loved me. He really loved me. _Me._

Wow.

And then, abruptly, he was sitting up straight in Indian style in front of me. I jumped in shock.

"It seems as if I owe you an explanation," he began.

He did. I still had no idea what had happened with Laurent, James, and Victoria. Or Phil. He had refused to tell me when I asked him.

"Yes, you do."

He closed his eyes and became a statue in front of my eyes.

"Phil..." He trailed off.

I waited eagerly for him to continue.

Finally, he said, "Do remember when I told you about how some vampires have special abilities? Like how I can read minds."

I nodded, remembering clearly.

"Well, Alice can kind of _see _things. She can see the future," he said nonchalantly.

"What?"

Alice could see the future? That was so... cool!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, probably sounding like a three-year-old child. But still, it was pretty amazing.

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't make any comments about my outburst.

"Anyway, Alice saw Phil coming to kill you. And I had to act. I couldn't just let him kill you. But I had to stop him carefully, so that you would never see me. I thought it would be impossible, considering how strange it would be for you if he mysteriously disappeared. But I somehow managed it, and though you were confused, you never suspected that I had anything to do with it.

"And then there was the matter of what to do with him. I couldn't spill his blood, for then I would have to resist the temptation. Plus, Carlisle would be very disappointed in me if I killed him. So I left it to fate."

"I'm confused," I said, a little breathless. "I thought you said you killed him."

"Well, _I _didn't kill him, exactly. Basically, I left him in the middle of the road, unconscious. It didn't take very long for a car to come and run over him, and as soon as that happened, I was gone. I had to hold my breath, of course, but no temptation," he explained.

Instead of feeling afraid, like I should've felt, I felt elated. Phil really was gone. He would never come bother me again. I winced, remembering the injuries I'd recieved from his attack. Then a thought struck me.

"When Renee was killed, and I left," I began, my voice shaking a little, "didn't anyone notice she was missing? What happened to her b-body?" It was still hard for me to talk about her. She had never even had a proper funeral...

"Bella, her disappearance was reported. Yours too," said Edward, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Don't you ever watch the news?"

"No," I said. "I don't watch very much television. And Charlie only watches games, never the news. So what happened?"

"The story came on once, and was never heard of again. I mean, so many things happen in this country that two disappearances could hardly be considered important. The police just inferred that you were both dead. And news like that never reaches Forks, so no one here except for us knows anything. And I don't know where your mother's body is," he added, his eyes burning with sadness.

"Oh," I murmured.

"Anyway," he said partly to change the subject, "Laurent, James, and Victoria."

I sat up a little straighter, curious to know what had happened.

"Alice saw them attacking you again. We came as fast as we could, and arrived in the nick of time. He was just about to attack you. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme saved your friend from Victoria, while Carlisle, Jasper, and I fought Laurent and James. Unfortunately, they managed to escape."

"You mean, they're still out there," I squeaked, my voice cracking.

His eyes were filled with an ancient sadness. "Yes."

"And they want me, don't they?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly.

"But can't Alice see where they are?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. We don't know why she can't see them. Her visions are all blurry. It's unusual. She's never had this kind of problem before."

So Alice couldn't see them. Why was that? I truly did have the worst luck ever. Three dangerous vampires were after me, and wanted to kill me. This was just great. Only me...

"We should get going," said Edward suddenly.

"So quickly?" I asked, disappointed.

"Bella, it's been hours," he replied, amused. "Charlie will be wondering where you are."

"Fine," I consented. "But will you stay?"

"Of course, Bella. I'll stay with you forever," he answered, his eyes smoldering.

Abruptly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to my forehead.

* * *

_**Okay, some of you may be disappointed because it wasn't all that romantic. I just don't like sappy things. I don't like to read or write them. My sweet moments tend to be more realistic. This chapter took me a long time to write, so give me some feedback.**_

_**I think you guys will like the next chapter. It's a girl-to-girl chapter with Alice and Bella. I really loved writing it, it was really sweet and funny. Cause I mean, Alice will be Alice. In fact, here's a little preview:**_

_"Bella, Bella, Bella," said Alice condescendingly, shaking her head. "Songwriting is the key to success."_

_"Alice, I can't write a song!" I exclaimed fervently._

_"Sure, you can!"_

_"No, I can't!"_

_"Wanna hear my song?" asked Emmett, randomly walking into the room._

_"NO!" we both yelled at him simeltaneously._

_"Fine," said Emmett, annoyed._

_**So, the faster you guys review, the sooner I'll update. REVIEW!!!**  
_


	14. The Sound of Music

_**Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**_

I was definitely the happiest person in the world. I had great friends, loving parents, and, last but certainly not least, an indescribably amazing boyfriend. Well, _boyfriend_ really was not a strong enough word to describe how I felt about Edward, but what else would I call him? Husband? I shuddered at that thought. I would not be getting married for a very long time.

But to say that I was immensely happy right now would be overstating things.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," said Alice condescendingly, shaking her head. "Songwriting is the key to success."

"Alice, I can't write a song!" I exclaimed fervently.

"Sure, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Wanna hear my song?" asked Emmett, randomly walking into the room.

"NO!" we both yelled at him simultaneously.

"Fine," said Emmett, annoyed.

Edward's birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and Alice wanted to throw him a huge party. Apparently, the Cullens hadn't celebrated anyone's birthday for a really long time, but they wanted to celebrate Edward's now because I was there. I was all for the party. I mean, I usually hated parties, but this was _Edward_ we were talking about. I would do anything for him.

However, Alice had a "brilliant" plan, which consisted of me writing a song for Edward. It would be a birthday present from me to him. I was going to buy him a present, but a _song_? That was completely out of the question. I didn't know how to write!

"Seriously, I want you to hear my song," pressed Emmett.

"Emmett, I do NOT want to hear your stupid song," I hissed at him.

"Ooh, scary," he teased.

Over the past few weeks, I had really gotten close with Alice and Emmett. Jasper usually kept his distance, but I didn't blame him. Edward had explained to me that Jasper had trouble adjusting to the Cullens' lifestyle, as he was the newest to join it. I had a feeling that Rosalie, on the other hand, was avoiding me merely because she didn't like me. Edward denied it, but I knew how to read his face well enough to tell that he didn't mean it.

Emmett had now began to sing his song.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus," he sang.

"Em_mett_," Alice protested, "that's already a song. You can't steal someone else's song!"

"It is not already a song," denied Emmett. "I wrote it."

"Whatever, Em," said Alice, turning back to me. "So, Bella, about your song for Edward-"

"Alice, I don't see the point in this. You say it's going to be a surprise, but how the heck do you keep something from a mind reader? It's not going to work, Alice. And, anyway, I cannot write a song," I quickly put in.

"I knew you were going to say that," said Alice, "but I've known Edward for decades, Bella. I know how to block my mind from him. So we're safe, unless _someone_ lets something slip." She looked pointedly at Emmett.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked, confused. Alice and I shook our heads.

***

"How was your day?" asked Edward sweetly.

"Long," I said. "Boring."

"For me, too. This is the first time I've ever felt bored while wrestling a mountain lion," he informed me.

"Um..." I trailed off. I still wasn't very used to the way the Cullens talked about their differences so easily and casually. It was beyond me how they did it.

He chuckled and pulled on a strand of my hair lightly.

"Hello, Edward!" piped Alice, bouncing into the room, closely followed by Jasper. She sat down right next to me on the couch while he stayed back, looking a little cautious.

"Alice." Edward nodded at her curtly. I had gone and complained to him about how much she had tortured me today by taking me to dozens of stores. He wasn't very happy with her.

"Oh, lighten up," said Alice. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

I glanced at Edward questioningly, but he simply shrugged. She must have been blocking him from reading her mind. I had come to know that she did that a lot.

"We're going to have visitors!" announced Alice happily.

"Who?" I asked. I turned to Edward, who was smiling. He must be happy about the visitors, then.

"The clan from Denali," she said. "They're our closest friends. They're practically family!"

Suddenly, Alice's face went blank. After a few moments, she turned to Edward in horror. Edward was looking back at her, confused.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked fervently.

"Everything's gone," she murmured. "Everything."

* * *

_**Ooh, what's gonna happen? Okay, sorry about the late update. I just had so much work to do, and I couldn't even get on the computer for anything nonacademic.**_

_**Well, I was watching **_**American Idol _the other day, and boy was that a whopping surprise! Top thirteen! I didn't see that coming. When Simon said Matt made it, I thought Anup wouldn't make it, so I was like, "Noooooooo!" But then he said it was gonna be a top thirteen, so I practically screamed a "Yessssssssssss!" As you can tell, I really like Anup._**

**_Anyway, I watched this movie called Slumdog Millionaire a few days ago, and let me tell you, it was amazing! No wonder it won so many Oscars. Really, you guys HAVE to see it. And then I wanted to write a FanFic about it, but there's no section for it! What the heck! They should totally have a section for an Oscar-winning movie! It won Best Picture, for Pete's sake!_**

**_Okay, my rambling is over._**

**_Anyway, REVIEW!  
_**


	15. Author's Note

_**Hey, everyone! Yes, I'm still alive. I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, and I guess I owe all my readers and explanation.**_

**_When I started writing this story, Twilight was my life. No, seriously, my life really did revolve around it. Edward was my dream guy, and all I wanted was to meet someone like him and live happily ever after, just like Bella. I'm guessing a lot of you want the same thing. But months passed by, and things started to change for me. Twilight didn't seem all that important. I found I had to force myself to sit down and type up another chapter, and that is not a good sign. My number one rule in writing is that you have to believe in your stories, and I just wasn't feeling this one anymore. More time passed, and I forgot all about it, not even thinking about how I was leaving my loyal readers hanging._**

**_It came back into my mind today and I thought I would check up on the story. I read it over again, and I cringed. Yes, I really did. This really is a terribly written story. There are so many plot holes, and even I had no idea what was going on. I just can't continue it. So now I have a proposition for you, readers. Is there anyone interested in taking over this story? All it takes is a good writer to fix up the earlier chapters and write amazing new ones. If you are interested, please PM me or shoot me a review, and I'll get back to you with more details. _**

**_I'm so so so sorry. I just can't continue on with this when my heart's not in it. I don't even like Twilight anymore. And please, someone get back to me, because I really don't want to delete the story._**

_**3 basbaljband33**_


End file.
